


Snapes Erinnerungen-sein ganzes Ich

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Professor Severus Snape ist trotz seiner Jugend hochqualifiziert, Meister in Potions, als ehemaliger Totesser Experte in dunklen Künsten und auch in den anderen Bereichen der Zauberkünste hochbegabt. Trotzdem hat Professor Dumbledore eine Schwäche in seiner Ausbildung entdeckt. Zu Snapes grosser Verärgerung wird er von Dumbledore zum Unterricht bei ihm eingeladen..





	Snapes Erinnerungen-sein ganzes Ich

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Severus Snape ist trotz seiner Jugend hochqualifiziert, Meister in Potions, als ehemaliger Totesser Experte in dunklen Künsten und auch in den anderen Bereichen der Zauberkünste hochbegabt. Trotzdem hat Professor Dumbledore eine Schwäche in seiner Ausbildung entdeckt. Zu Snapes grosser Verärgerung wird er von Dumbledore zum Unterricht bei ihm eingeladen..

Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich mehrere Stapel von Zeugnissen und Papieren, Urkunden. Draußen war es schon längst stockdunkel, auch die Kerzen waren schon weit heruntergebrannt. Er seufzte. Mit einem leisen Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er das heruntergebrannte Kaminfeuer wieder aufflackern, ein Scheit flog hinein und erhellte das Büro wieder. Zahllose seltsame metallene Instrumente funkelten im Feuerschein. Diese Büroarbeit war wahrlich nicht seine Stärke. Das Ministerium hatte schon vor längerer Zeit einen Status der Qualifikationen aller Professoren angefordert. Daran saß er nun schon mehrere Abende. Natürlich lag ihm das alles vor. Er blickte auf das Zeugnis vor ihm: „Severus Snape“ stand da, gefolgt von den Abschlussnoten. Allesamt gute, sehr gute oder hervorragende Ergebnisse. Daran gab es nichts zu bemängeln. Aber das Ministerium verlangte mehr. Auch Zwischenzeugnisse sowie besondere Anmerkungen der Lehrer oder Auffälligkeiten. Albus arbeitete sich durch den ganzen Stapel. Natürlich war Snape durchgängig durch herausragendes Wissen um die dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung gegen jene aufgefallen. Was ihm an Erfahrung und Wissen fehlte, hatte er sich erarbeitet. Nach und nach füllte Albus alle Lücken für das Ministeriumsformular. Da hielt er inne, ein Bogen fiel heraus. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es handelte sich um eine Zusammenfassung der Begründungen für Severus Abschlussnoten. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber warum hatte er es damals für wichtig erachtet, sie aufzuheben? Er seufzte…und begann zu lesen.

Professor Snape war aktuell der jüngste Lehrer in Hogwarts und auch der jüngste Leiter des Hauses Slytherin jemals. Zu Albus leiser Überraschung erfüllte er all seine Aufgaben mit großer Einsatzbereitschaft und absoluter Zuverlässigkeit. Und auch an dem Lernfortschritt seiner Schüler gab es nichts auszusetzen. Natürlich waren Professor Dumbledore auch Klagen zu Ohren gekommen. Darüber das Snape launisch, sehr streng, oft mürrisch, hart und manchmal unfair war. Niemand wagte es, ihm auf der Nase herumzutanzen. Er forderte energisch Respekt ein, so jung er auch war. Auch seine älteren Kollegen hatten das schnell herausgefunden. Man ließ ihn lieber in Ruhe. Albus wusste, dass es in Snape brodelte. Er war nicht das gefühlskalte Wesen, was er gerne spielte. Albus wusste es besser und es machte ihm Sorgen. Trotz der guten Mahlzeiten auf Hogwarts war Professor Snape dünn wie ein Schatten, was selbst seine schwarzen wallenden Roben nicht verbergen konnten. Allzu häufig erschien er mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen als habe er nächtelang nicht geschlafen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen mit ihm. Wie sollte er die nächsten Jahre so durchstehen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Moment, der Zeit wenn er ihn wirklich brauchte! Seine Kenntnisse, seine Fähigkeiten. Wenn Harry Potter endlich einträfe. 

Doch ließ Severus niemanden näher an sich heran. Oder redete gar über seine Sorgen. Auch nicht mit Albus. Immer war er auf Abstand bedacht, blieb respektvoll und förmlich. Aber vor allem distanziert. Doch vielleicht hatte Albus nun endlich etwas gefunden, was er für ihn tun konnte. Solange er ihm nicht sagte, dass er ihm helfen wollte. Albus seufzte. Er würde es wohl anordnen müssen. 

Severus Snape saß zusammengesunken auf der alten aber gemütlichen Couch in seinem Wohnquartier. Schon seit über einer Stunde. Er hatte das Essen ausfallen lassen, genau wissend das Professor Dumbledore ihn deshalb zur Rede stellen würde. Aber das war ihm egal. Wie alles. Was tat er hier? Warum war er hier? Warum gab es ihn überhaupt? Mit einer enormen Kraftanstrengung stand er von der Couch auf, warf den Mantel von sich in eine Ecke und ließ sich angezogen wie er war auf das Bett fallen. Nein, nun suchten ihn keine Alpträume mehr heim. Er schlief wie-tot. Am liebsten würde er nur noch schlafen und nie mehr aufwachen. Statt sich jeden Tag aufs Neue seiner Umgebung stellen zu müssen. Die misstrauischen, fragenden Blicke. 

Wenige Tage nachdem er seinen Dienst als Professor hier aufgenommen hatte, saß er in Dumbledores Büro um den Unterrichtsplan zu besprechen. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Schrank. Über und über gefüllt mit unzähligen kleinen Glasflaschen, die im Licht des Kaminfeuers wie seltene Edelsteine funkelten. Professor Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick, dann lächelte er. „Meine Sammlung von Erinnerungen. Es hilft mir manchmal, mich von einigen zu befreien, wenn mein Kopf übervoll ist. Oder sie mir im Denkarium nochmals anzusehen, wenn ich mich erinnern möchte.“ Snape nickte, und sie fuhren fort mit dem Unterrichtsplan. Doch waren Severus Gedanken nicht mehr bei der Sache.

Einige Abende später klopfte es an Dumbledores Bürotür. „Herein“. Herein kam- Snape. Er trug eine kleine Holzschatulle bei sich. „Ich möchte sie um etwas bitten. Bitte bewahren sie diese für mich auf“. Albus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er stellte die Schatulle auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und öffnete sie bedächtig. Darin stand eine Anzahl kleiner Glasfläschchen. Erinnerungen. Albus sah auf. Snape wirkte bleich. „Bitte“ sagte er noch einmal leise. „Warum?“ fragte Albus obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte. „Sie quälen mich…sie verfolgen mich. Ich will mich nicht erinnern, nichts fühlen..“ seine Stimme brach, er senkte den Kopf, so das die schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht verbargen. „Severus…deine Erinnerungen.. das bist du. Das ist was dich ausmacht. Du wirst dich selbst verlieren, wenn du sie verleugnest. Jeden Tag etwas mehr“ sagte Dumbledore. Snape rührte sich nicht. „Gut. Ich bewahre sie auf. Sie werden hier auf dich warten“. Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verliess fluchtartig den Raum, das die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte. 

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich der Kollektion Erinnerungsfläschchen zu, die Snape ihm übergeben hatte. Es wäre ein übler Vertrauensbruch, würde er sie sich ansehen, den Snape ihm nie verziehen hätte. Nach und nach sortierte er die Flaschen ein, die sorgfältig mit Snapes zierlicher Schrift gekennzeichnet waren. Der wirbelnde Inhalt einiger Flaschen war fast schwarz. Er konnte den Hauch dunkler Magie spüren die ihnen innewohnte. Einige - sehr wenige- der Flaschen fühlten sich nach weniger düsteren Erinnerungen an. Warum Snape ihm diese wohl anvertraut hatte? Warum wollte man, wollte er gute Erinnerungen vergessen? Nun, vielleicht würde er es irgendwann erfahren. Ein komplexer Zauberspruch sorgte für die Sicherheit der Erinnerungen. Ihm war nur zu bewusst, das Snapes Erinnerungen in der falschen Hand ihnen beiden gefährlich werden konnten.

„Hier, Minerva. Die Liste der bisherigen Leistungen deiner Gryffindors, um die du mich gebeten hast“. „Danke, Severus“ sagte Mc. Gonagall überrascht. Sie hatte ihn erst gestern darum gebeten. Über Professor Snapes kollegiale Zusammenarbeit konnte sich wahrlich niemand beschweren. Als Potionslehrer und Hausleiter Slytherin hatte er reichlich Pflichten. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er nachts überhaupt schlief? Die dunkel umschatteten Augen sprachen nicht dafür. Nur beim Zwischenmenschlichen haperte es. Von geselligen Zusammenkünften der Lehrer hielt er sich fern, und persönliche Einladungen quittierte er für gewöhnlich mit einer harschen Abfuhr…

An einem ganz besonderen düsteren Novemberabend machte sich Albus persönlich auf in die Verliese der Slytherins. Düster waren die Gänge. Die Portraits schauten ihm entgegen, grüßten ihn respektvoll. Nicht oft kam er hier hinunter. Er klopfte an. Es war ihm ohnehin klar, dass er Snape nicht in seinem Büro überraschen konnte. Zu groß war seine Vorsicht, zu ausgeklügelt seine Schutzzauber. Er war auf der Hut. Es hatte seinen Preis, ein Spion zu sein. „Ja“ kam es kurzangebunden von drinnen. Dumbledore trat ein. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch über einem Stapel Potionsarbeiten seiner Schüler. Er wirkte ebenso hellwach wie völlig übermüdet. „Professor Dumbledore“ grüßte Snape „was verschafft mir die Ehre?“. „Severus. Ich habe eine kleine…Schwäche…in deiner Ausbildung entdeckt.“ Snape richtete sich auf, seine Augen funkelten ungehalten. „So?“. „Für eine Tätigkeit im Orden ist es unerlässlich das du einen Patronuszauber beherrscht.“ Snape stieg eine ungesunde Röte ins Gesicht und er sah weg. Das war ihm tatsächlich nicht…mehr gelungen. Totesser brauchten keinen Patronus. Niemand von ihnen beherrschte diesen Zauber. Und er selbst…es war ihm peinlich. Er hasste es, Schwäche zu zeigen. „Finde dich bitte Montagabend um zehn bei mir im Büro ein für deinen Unterricht“. Snape knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen, doch sagte er nichts. Unterricht? War er ein Kind? Dumbledore interpretierte seinen erzürnten Blick gleich richtig. „Das ist eine Anordnung, Severus. Keine Bitte. Gute Nacht.“ 

 

„Bitte schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf, Seite 399“. Schutzzauber…stand dort zu lesen als Severus sein schon sehr mitgenommenes Buch auf der angegebenen Seite aufgeschlagen hatte. Dort war eine wunderbare Zeichnung von einem silbrig-durchsichtigen Luchs. „Bitte lesen sie sich das Kapitel durch. Dies ist sehr weit fortgeschrittene Magie, die ihnen mit großer Sicherheit noch nicht gelingen wird. Oder vielleicht auch nie. Viele erwachsene Magier sind dazu nicht in der Lage. Doch ist es wichtig, dass sie immerhin die Theorie dazu kennen. Dies wird auch in der Prüfung abgefragt.“ 

Der Patronus ist der berühmteste- und auch der schwierigste- Abwehrzauber. Das Ziel ist ein silbrig-weiss schimmernder Beschützer, der die Form eines Tieres annimmt. Die exakte Form des Patronus zeigt sich erst bei einem erfolgreich durchgeführten Zauber….

In einem der regelmäßigen mündlichen Tests wurde alles über Patronuszauber abgefragt. Severus war stolz, alles aus dem Buch und noch etwas mehr an theoretischem Wissen parat zu haben. Sein Lehrer war mehr als glücklich über diesen Schüler. Zumindest was seinen Lehreifer betraf. „Mr. Snape, wenn sie sich noch Bonuspunkte verdienen wollen?“ Der Hauch eines stolzen Lächelns zeigte sich auf Severus Gesicht, er nickte. „Dann versuchen sie doch mal einen Patronus“. Hochkonzentriert schloss er die Augen. „Expecto Patronum“ sprach er klar und deutlich. Der Prüfer wartete. Nach einem kurzen Moment entsprang Severus Zauberstab eine silberne Gestalt. Ein wunderschöner, silberner Berglöwe, der die Zähne fletschte, durch den Raum streifte und durch das Fenster verschwand. „Hervorragend, Mr. Snape!!“ brach es aus dem Prüfer heraus. Sehr ungewöhnlich, dass einem so jungen Schüler ein Patronus beim ersten Versuch gelang. Die überlangen Haare verbargen Snapes verstohlenes aber stolzes Lächeln. Die Erinnerung des glücklichen Moments, den er sich für den Patronus in Erinnerung gerufen hatte schwang in ihm noch nach. Fast beschwingt verliess er das Büro des Lehrers.

Er war kaum einige Meter weit gekommen, als er der Länge nach hinschlug. Er hörte ein mehrstimmiges höhnisches Lachen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Er rieb sich die geprellten Knie und sah seine Peiniger nur noch wegrennen. Er bückte sich zu den Schnürsenkeln um sie zu entwirren. Aber sie waren nicht verknotet sondern ineinander verschmolzen. Mit grimmigem Blick und einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zerschnitt er sie. Würde er eben den Rest des Tages mit offenen Schuhen herumlaufen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Vorabend vor Dumbledores Einladung- wenn man es so nennen wollte- stand Snape mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, seinen schwarzen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er schloss die Augen, nahm all seine Konzentration zusammen. „Expecto Patronum!“ Und es passierte- NICHTS. Einfach gar nichts. Frustriert und peinlich berührt starrte Severus Snape auf seinen Zauberstab. An ihm konnte es wohl kaum liegen. Schon beim Kauf hatte er eine ganze Reihe von Patronuszaubern gerufen. Selbst Ollivander, der Zauberstabmacher hatte gestaunt. Und in Hogwarts hatte Severus als einziger und erster seiner Klasse einen Patronus gerufen. Aber irgendwann…irgendwann hatte er diese Fähigkeit verloren. In seiner Zeit als Totesser hatte er es fast vergessen. Kein Totesser konnte einen Patronus rufen. Wozu auch? Der Pakt mit den dunklen Künsten reichte vollauf. Doch er- er hatte es doch gekonnt? Es konnte-es DURFTE nicht sein, dass er als qualifizierte Zauberer, Experte in Potions und den dunklen Künsten- keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Scham. Noch Stunden verausgabte er all seine Konzentration, bis er den Zauberstab erbost in eine Ecke warf und aufgewühlt ins Bett ging.

Der nächste Tag nahm seinen Lauf wie jeder andere auch. Nur Minerva Mc.Gonagall fiel auf das Severus abwesend wirkte… 

Es ärgerte Severus, das Albus ihn in sein Büro zitierte für „Unterricht“. Nun gut, er gab zu, Professor Dumbledore war ein Zauberer von ausserordentlichen Fähigkeiten und Ruf. Und von daher war es alles andere als ehrenrührig von ihm Unterricht zu erhalten. Und doch…und doch. Es ärgerte ihn als Professor und Leiter des Hauses Slytherin- sein ganzer Stolz- Unterricht zu bekommen wie jeder beliebige Erstklässler in Hogwarts. Zudem graute ihm davor eventuell mit den Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Oder gar etwas davon preisgeben zu müssen. Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, fegte er fast seine Teetasse vom Tisch, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick von Minerva einbrachte. Mit einem stummen Zauberspruch entfernte er die entstandene Sauerei. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief er später in seinem Wohnquartier auf und ab, bis es endlich so weit war, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Nur einige wenige Studenten huschten noch über die Gänge und ergriffen schleunigst die Flucht als sie ihn kommen sahen. Besser für sie.

„Minzkröte“ sprach er das Kennwort, einer von Dumbledores Scherzen, der Snape jetzt soeben nur noch mehr in Rage brachte. Die Treppe brachte ihn hinauf vor die schwere Holztür, wo er direkt von einem aufgeräumten „Herein“ begrüßt wurde.

„Severus!“ „Professor Dumbledore“ grüsste Snape mit einem knappen aber respektvollem Nicken. Seine kühle Art konnte Dumbledore nicht darüber täuschen, dass er wütend war. Um ihm vertrauen zu können, hatte Albus verlangt, dass er ihn in seine Gedanken sehen liess. Für einen Occlumence und verschlossenen Menschen wie Snape konnte es kaum etwas Schlimmeres geben. Er hatte ihm sein Innerstes offenbart, und so kannte ihn dieser nun besser als es Snape lieb war… Albus schmunzelte, was Snape nicht im mindesten besänftigte. Noch einmal so jung sein und so…direkt, ungestüm, voller Emotionen. Auch wenn er Severus nicht beneidete um die Erlebnisse die ihn im Innersten beschäftigten, die Geister die ihn verfolgten. Mehr und viel zu viel eigentlich, für so einen noch jungen Menschen. Albus Schmunzeln verblasste bei dem Gedanken. Und er würde ihm noch mehr zumuten müssen. „In den nächsten Jahren habe ich wichtige Aufgaben für dich, Severus. Die Anwendung eines Patronus, sowie die Möglichkeit damit zu kommunizieren, könnte dir dabei sehr nützlich sein. Für heute, hätte ich gerne das du versuchst, hier in meinem Büro einen Patronus zu rufen. Eine Andeutung davon würde für den Anfang genügen. Aber es wird nicht bei Trockenübungen bleiben. Wir werden auch an einem anderen Ort üben.“ Die nächsten zwei Stunden wurden die peinlichsten in Snapes Leben als Professor. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, er hatte die Stirn wütend gerunzelt, die Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Es war nichts-einfach NICHTS-passiert! Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken. Albus hatte sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt, ein Buch vor sich, doch Severus im Auge behaltend. Er wollte ihn nicht noch zusätzlich verärgern. Severus setzte sich schon selbst genug unter Druck. „Severus, wenn ich fragen darf. Mit welcher glücklichen Erinnerung hast du versucht, den Patronus zu rufen?“ Selbiger sah unwillig und zornig auf. Was ging Albus das an… „das erste Mal als ich mit erwachender Magie den Essenstisch leergefegt habe“. Albus verzog angestrengt keine Miene… „Und was passierte dann?“ Als ob er es nicht ahnen würde. Severus sah weg „dann bekam ich Prügel“ murmelte er. Albus seufzte. Woher hatte Severus damals seine glückliche Erinnerung genommen, als er in der Schulzeit einen Patronus rief? Konnte es sein, das so ein junger Mensch so wenig glückliche Momente erlebt hatte. Severus wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt. „Wir beenden unsere Übung für heute. Ruh dich aus“ sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Wir machen in einer Woche weiter“ Severus wirbelte herum, um dann sehr bemüht die Tür leise hinter sich zuzuziehen. Er war genauso erschöpft wie verärgert. Was ein Desaster! Inzwischen waren alle Schüler längst im Bett. Auf seinem Weg verschob er mit nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen Möbel, brachte alte Rüstungen zum klappern und Portraits zum schaukeln „HE! Wir versuchen hier zu schlafen“ beschwerten sich die müden Insassen. All das nur, um sich zu beweisen, dass er überhaupt noch ein Zauberer war. 

Es wurmte ihn. Tag und Nacht dachte er an nichts anderes. Seine Laune fiel ins Bodenlose, was niemandem entging. Sobald sich das rumgesprochen hatte- und die Buschtrommeln der Schüler waren schnell- herrschte in seinen Unterrichtsstunden nun absolute Stille, so das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Keiner hatte Lust auf seitenlange komplizierte Strafarbeiten und satte Abzüge von Hauspunkten. 

Auch bei seinem nächsten Termin bei Dumbledore wurde nichts besser. Nicht einmal eine Andeutung eines Patronus stellte sich ein. Auch Albus wunderte sich. Wie war Severus als Totesser mit Dementoren ohne Patronus fertiggeworden? Und warum hatte er als Schüler einen Patronus rufen können, aber später nicht mehr? Spät am Abend entließ er einen wütenden und frustrierten Severus ohne jedes Anzeichen eines Erfolgs.

Der nächste Übungstermin stand an. Severus graute es davor. Davor sich wieder stundenlang zum Narren zu machen. Stundenlang sein Hirn nach glücklichen Erinnerungen durchsuchend. Als ob er daran eine große Auswahl hätte! „Severus, ich habe mir etwas anderes überlegt. Nimm meine Hand.“ Kurze Zeit später standen sie beide auf einer kleinen Felseninsel, das Wasser schlug laut Gischt versprühend bis zu ihrem Standort. Severus schauderte. Nicht allein Kälte war die Ursache. „Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht praktischeren Unterricht.“ Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Praktisch? Die Kälte in seinem Inneren verstärkte sich. Auf einmal erschienen Dementoren um sie herum. „Wir sind hier nicht weit von Azkaban. Sie sind förmlich ausgehungert nach menschlichen Seelen. Jetzt kannst du zeigen, wie du sie abwehrst. Was immer dir einfällt.“ Albus zog sich etwas zurück, sein silberner Phönix Patronus saß auf seiner Schulter, tauchte ihn in silbriges Licht. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Dementoren hatte er immer leicht abgewehrt. Erst versuchte er es mit einem Patronus. Aber auch jetzt- es misslang. Er schaffte es auch diesmal nicht. Kalter Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn. Die Dementoren kamen immer näher, er fühlte sich wie in Eiswasser getaucht. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er griff routiniert zu seinem von ihm bevorzugten Mittel, welches noch nie seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte. Als talentierter Occlumence konnte er den Dementoren die Gedanken zeigen die sie sehen sollten. Wenn er sich in einen Mantel seiner dunkelsten unglücklichsten Erinnerungen hüllte, wusste er, sie würden ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch- sie kamen näher. Immer näher. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, so kalt war ihm. Warum half auch das nicht mehr?? Verzweiflung machte sich breit in ihm. Die Dementoren umkreisten ihn, den Kreis immer engerziehend wie Geier um ihr Aas. Als er die Augen verdrehte, so dass nur noch das weiße seiner Augen zu sehen war und der ihm nächste Dementor drohte, seine Seele zu nehmen, vertrieb ihn der Phönixpatronus. Einen Moment später waren beide wieder in Dumbledores Büro. Kaum war Severus wieder bei sich, machte er sich unwirsch aus Albus Griff frei. Albus nahm Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch, runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich besseres erhofft. „Setz dich, Severus“. Doch Severus begann im Büro auf und abzulaufen wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf das Denkarium und die Glasvitrine mit den Erinnerungen. Auch Albus Blick blieb daran hängen. Snape wurde noch bleicher. Auf einen Wisch von Albus Zauberstab sprang die Glasvitrine auf und präsentierte die Erinnerungsfläschchen, die Snape ihm zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hatte. Langsam und widerstrebend ging Snape zu der Vitrine. Kurz davor blieb er stehen. „Severus“ sprach Albus sanft, wie zu einem scheuen Tier, welches er nicht erschrecken wollte. „Für unsere Sache brauche ich dich ganz. Mit all deinen Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen, Erlebnissen. Deine Erinnerungen, das bist du. Das ist was dich ausmacht. Wer zu viele davon aufgibt, verliert unweigerlich den Verstand. Und seine Identität. Wieviel hast du mir gegeben?“ Snape zuckte zusammen. Langsam trat er näher an die Vitrine heran, Widerwillen war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Er nahm seine Erinnerungsfläschchen, drehte sich zu Dumbledore, der noch an seinem Schreibtisch saß herum. Sorgfältig setzte er die Flaschen auf der Platte von Albus Schreibtisch ab. Snape atmete tief durch, wie um sich für das zu wappnen was ihm bevorstand. „Willst du das ich dich alleinlasse?“ fragte Albus. Er wusste, dass Snape jedes Eindringen oder Annähern an seine Person ablehnte. „Nein“ antwortete Snape schroff. „Sie wissen doch ohnehin schon mehr über mich, als gut für mich -für uns beide ist.“ Er hatte Dumbledore Einblick in seine Gedanken gewähren müssen, um seine Aufrichtigkeit zu beweisen. So blieb Dumbledore an seinem Platz sitzen. Snape öffnete die erste Erinnerungsflasche, eine mit düsterem Inhalt. Schwaden drangen aus der Flasche, umhüllten Snape wie Rauch, um dann langsam zu verschwinden. In gleichem Maße änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Züge wurden düsterer, schärfer. Sie zeigten Wut, Arroganz, aber auch Scham und Entsetzen. Albus konnte nicht umhin, ebenfalls Fetzen von Snapes Erinnerungen aufzufangen. Bruchstücke, Gesichter, Szenen. Entsetzliche Szenen. Mit jeder Erinnerung die er in sich aufnahm, durchlebte Snape diese aufs Neue. Was er erlebte, spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht schattenhaft wieder. Obschon ihm nicht ganz neu, erschrak Albus ob der Düsternis, die Snape in seinem noch jungen Leben schon erlebt hatte. War es ein Wunder, das dieser seine Erinnerungen gerne vergessen hätte? Auf Snapes Gesicht standen Schweißperlen, die ungepflegten schwarzen Haare klebten ihm nun feucht und wirr am Kopf. Als er mit dem letzten der düsteren Erinnerungsfläschchen fertig war, stieß Snape einen leisen Schrei aus „Nein…!“. Albus hörte es in seinen Gedanken „Nun gehörst du für immer mir…“die Worte schienen lange in den Gedanken nachzuhallen. Der Tonfall war reinster Triumph. Voldemorts Stimme. Snape sah auf. „Wir beide wissen das das nicht stimmt“ sagte Albus ruhig. Nun waren nur noch die wenigen Fläschchen übrig, die weniger düstere Erinnerungen beherbergten. Als Snape diese Flaschen öffnete, milderte sich die Schärfe, die Bitterkeit seiner Gesichtszüge. Zu guter Letzt blieb nur noch eine Flasche übrig. Es war zugleich die mit der einfachsten und doch schönsten Form. Severus schien diese Flasche eigens ausgewählt zu haben. Doch zögerte er diesmal besonders lange. Albus Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Warum wehrte sich Snape gegen diese, womöglich glücklichste seiner Erinnerungen? Warum hatte er sie weggeben wollen? „Was stimmt nicht?“ fragte Albus. „Diese Erinnerung ist…sie ist…eine Lüge“ sagte Severus zu guter Letzt, sein Gesicht eine gequälte Grimasse. Albus seufzte etwas entnervt „das kann nicht sein. Es ist deine Erinnerung. Wenn du sie nicht manipuliert hast. Was ich nicht glaube“. „Nein. Und doch ist sie nicht wahr…“. Snape gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete auch diese Flasche. Der Dunst der daraus kam war hell, wie sonnenbeschienen. Albus erhaschte einen kurzen, einen ganz kurzen Splitter aus Snapes Gedanken. Ein Junge in abgetragener Kleidung, zusammen mit einem Mädchen mit rotem Haar auf einer sonnenbeschienenen Lichtung. Das Mädchen sagte etwas, und Severus Gesicht strahlte vor Glück, wie Albus es nie auf diesem Gesicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nicht damals. Und schon gar nicht mehr heute. Nun waren alle Erinnerungsfläschchen leer. Snape wirkte erschöpft, seine Augen glänzten unnatürlich. Doch war er wieder ganz er selbst. „Severus, du musst dich erst etwas erholen. Wir sollten uns in einer Woche wiedertreffen. Gute Nacht.“ 

Todmüde kehrte Severus in sein Quartier zurück. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die Qual gelohnt hatte, seine Erinnerungen wieder zu sich zu nehmen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich umzuziehen, dann fiel er todmüde in sein Bett. Kaum schaffte er es noch, die schlangengrüne warme Wolldecke über sich zu ziehen. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit erwachte er nach wenigen Stunden von seinem eigenen Schrei, in kalten Schweiss gebadet. Seine Erinnerungen waren wieder da, und seine Alpträume auch. Leise fluchend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite um weiterzuschlafen. 

Der nächste Morgen fand ihn als einen der ersten in der Grossen Halle zum Frühstück. Seine Alpträume hatten ihn so oft geweckt, dass er zu guter Letzt aufgestanden war. „Guten Morgen Severus“ auch Minerva war inzwischen eingetroffen. „Minerva“ sagte Severus nur kurzangebunden und nickte ihr zu. Er wirkte total übernächtigt. Minerva seufzte innerlich. Sie wünschte Severus helfen zu können, dabei seine inneren Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Was auch immer ihn so quälte. Er könnte ihr Sohn sein, wenn sie Kinder hätte. Aber sie hielt jede Bemerkung zurück. Severus würde ohnehin nur entrüstet alleine den Gedanken ablehnen, das er Hilfe gebrauchen konnte. Sie hätte gewettet das er regelmäßig über seinen Korrekturarbeiten einschlief.

Das Objekt ihrer Betrachtung rührte derweil müßig und viel zu lange in seinem Tee. Alle die Erinnerungen, die er so gerne losgeworden wäre, bedrängten ihn nun wieder. Ja, er war nun wieder ganz er selbst. Welch ein Fluch. Gedankenverloren rührte er Zucker in seinen Tee. Viel zu viel davon. Minerva betrachtete ihn nur verwundert von der Seite mit hocherhobenen Augenbrauen. Endlich nahm er einen Schluck, nur um ihn direkt wieder auszuspucken. Bah, wer hatte den so überzuckert. Abrupt stand er auf und verließ ohne ein Wort schnellen Schrittes die Halle. Minerva schaute ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Natürlich hatte er auch nichts gegessen. 

In der folgenden Woche bis zum nächsten Termin bei Dumbledore vergrub sich Snape in Arbeit. Seine Klassen stöhnten unter endlosen Hausaufgaben und anstrengenden Unterrichtsstunden. Oft bis spät in die Nacht saß Snape dann über all den Pamphleten und auch den Strafarbeiten die er ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Falls er nicht wie so oft über seinem Schreibtisch einschlief, schleppte er sich danach völlig übermüdet ins Bett. Alles, nur um sich nicht mit seinen Alpträumen abgeben zu müssen. 

Das nächste Treffen mit Dumbledore stand ihm bevor. Je näher der Abend rückte, desto mehr schien die Zeit zu rasen. Severus hasste allein den Gedanken an diesen nächsten Termin. Und schon wieder schritt er durch die Gänge, auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Draußen prasselte heftiger Regen gegen die klappernden Fenster, und starker Wind heulte um die hohen Türme von Hogwarts. In dem heftigen Wetter schienen sich Snapes Gefühle wieder zu spiegeln. Fast überforderte es ihn, nach außen hin gelassen zu bleiben. Wieder würde er mit seinen stärksten Erinnerungen konfrontiert werden. „Komm herein Severus“ rief Dumbledore ihn freundlich herein. Am liebsten sah Snape Dumbledore aus der Ferne. Sein Innerstes vor dem alten Magier nach außen zu kehren, war ihm ein wahrer Graus. Albus sah den Widerwillen in Severus Augen. Innerlich seufzte er, doch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Ihm war bewusst das er durch seine Forderung sich zu öffnen, sich seinen Erinnerungen zu stellen, Snape Dinge abforderte die diesen quälten wie eine Folter. „Bist Du bereit für unsere nächste Übung?“ fragte er. Snape nickte grimmig. Schon standen sie wieder auf diesem wind- und wellenumtosten Felsen nahe Azkaban. Die Gischt der Wellen spritzte Snape eisig ins Gesicht. Albus stand ein Stück entfernt, mit seinem schimmernden Phönixpatronus auf der Schulter. Dessen Licht schien Wärme abzustrahlen, doch war diese nicht für Severus bestimmt. Schon schwärmten die ersten Dementoren begierig heran. Albus beobachtete Snape höchst aufmerksam. Seitdem dieser seine Erinnerungen wieder zurückerhalten hatte, hatte sein Gesicht wieder diesen alten gehetzten Ausdruck, wie jemand der die Dämonen der Hölle gesehen hatte. Er wirkte übernächtigt. Und doch.. und doch strahlte er nun wieder mehr Macht aus. Eine dunkle, düstere Macht, doch unbestreitbar auch stark. Es war das, was auch der dunkle Lord in Snape gesehen haben mochte. Was dieser gerne in seinen Diensten hatte haben wollen. Schnell war Snape von einem dichten Ring Dementoren umringt. Es dauerte nicht lange. Nicht lange und die Dementoren ließen enttäuscht von ihrem Opfer ab. An jemandem, der sich in düsterste, unglückliche Erinnerungen zu hüllen vermochte, hatten sie kein Interesse. „Den Patronus, Severus!“ Severus drehte sich zu Albus um. Dann schüttelte er störrisch den Kopf. „Nein“ flüsterte er gequält, unmissverständlich, dass er diese Anordnung nicht zu befolgen gedachte. Albus atmete tief durch.. Snape würde seinen Starrsinn noch brauchen. Aber manchmal- war er einfach anstrengend. Er ging zu ihm. Im nu standen sie wieder in Albus Büro. Inzwischen mitten in der Nacht. Snapes Haar klebte ihm wild in seinem herben Gesicht, seine Roben hingen nass und schwer an ihm. „Ich möchte das du jetzt deinen Patronus rufst“ sagte Albus. Der ruhige Ton konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es eine Forderung war. Keine Bitte. Snape stand wie eine Salzsäule in der Mitte des Raumes, sein Gesicht eine Maske des Widerwillens. Wie konnte es sein, dass sich jemand so vehement gegen seine guten Erinnerungen wehrte? Fragte sich Albus. Doch er schwieg. Und wartete. 

Snape erinnerte sich. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen. Frühling, die Sonne schien warm und freundlich. Die Bäume blühten und der große See war wie ein glatter Spiegel, ohne jede Welle. Ein schlanker, fast dürrer Junge mit wilden, überlangen schwarzen Haaren und einem herben Gesicht ging an der Seite eines hübschen rothaarigen Mädchens. Glockenhell lachte sie über eine seiner Erzählungen. Zusammen fanden sie eine einsame Stelle am Ufer des Sees. „Was hast du da mitgebracht?“ fragte Lily neugierig und wies auf den schwarzen Tuchsack, den Severus über die Schulter geworfen trug. „Oh…nichts“ sagte er geheimnisvoll. Unter einem Baum breitete er seinen Mantel für sie auf dem Gras aus. Dann holte er aus dem Tuchsack ein umfangreiches Picknick aus allem, was die Küche Hogwarts an Leckereien zu bieten hatte. „Ohh“ staunte Lily. „Wo hast du das her?“ Severus zuckte die Schultern und lächelte etwas unbehaglich. Er hatte schon früh lernen müssen, Essen zu „organisieren“- oder eher, zu stehlen. Lily überging den unbehaglichen Moment ohne weitere Nachfrage. „Das ist wunderbar!“ und stürzte sich auf die Leckereien. Die Zeit verging ihnen wie im Flug in freundschaftlichem Geplauder. Die Rumtreiber, Severus ewige Quälgeister, waren allesamt mit Strafarbeiten beschäftigt. Nicht ganz ohne Snapes zutun…heute würde sie beide niemand stören. „Wir sind doch beste Freunde?“ fragte Snape. „Absolut beste Freunde“ antwortete Lily. Auf Severus Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln so warm und herzlich, das es ihn fast schön machte. 

Albus wandte die Augen ab, um zu verbergen, dass er in Severus Gedanken geblickt hatte. War dieser Junge von damals wirklich der gleiche, der jetzt vor ihm stand, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Bitterkeit und Selbsthass? Und er wusste ganz genau, dass auch er nicht unschuldig war an dem, was aus Snape geworden war…An einem Punkt, wo er Hilfe gebraucht hätte-hatte er sich Hilfe geholt. Bei dem dunklen Lord hatte er die Anerkennung und Hilfe gefunden, die man ihm in Hogwarts verweigert hatte. 

Snape fasste sich ein Herz. Diesmal ließ er es zu. Er ließ es zu, dass ihn das Glück dieser Erinnerung durchströmte. Er würde jetzt nicht an das denken, was sich danach ereignet hatte. Nicht. Jetzt. Mit aller Macht schloss er diese düsteren Erinnerungen aus. Dann packte es ihn wie eine Flutwelle…ein warmes Gefühl, das ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchdrang. Er meinte die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen von damals wieder auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Das Glück von damals wärmte ihn von innen und berührte seine Seele. Es war so lange her, solange seitdem er dies zugelassen hatte. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung schwang er den Zauberstab. Und er wusste, dass es diesmal gelingen würde. 

Die silberne Ricke erschien, elegant, hochbeinig, klar erkennbar und doch absolut durchsichtig. Sie sah ihn an, mit großen glänzenden langbewimperten Augen voller Unschuld. Severus fühlte sich für einen Moment durchströmt von reinem Glück. Dann wandte sich die Ricke geschmeidig von ihm ab und verschwand aus dem Fenster. 

Albus strahlte und selbst auf Snapes hartem Gesicht zeigte sich noch ein Abglanz von dem Glück welches er empfunden hatte. „Du darfst für heute gehen“ sagte Albus. Stumm wandte sich Severus ab. Er wollte das Gefühl in sich bewahren. Gedankenverloren wandelte er durch die Gänge zu seinem Quartier. Wie in Trance wickelte er sich in seine Decke. Zum ersten Mal seit langem schlief er tief und erholsam, in seinen Träumen immer noch beschienen vom Glück seiner Erinnerung. 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Dumbledore schon an seinem Platz zum Frühstück in der Grossen Halle, als sein jüngster Professor endlich erschien. Severus nickte ihm respektvoll zu, bevor er Platz an der Tafel der Lehrer nahm. Albus beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Snape zu essen begann. Er wirkte auch ausgeruhter als sonst. Albus hoffte, Severus würde zum eigenen Vorteil Gebrauch machen vom Rückerhalt seiner Erinnerungen. Und seinem Patronus. Es warteten schwere und gefährliche Aufgaben auf Snape. Albus konnte nur hoffen, all das würde ihm Kraft geben, diese Zeiten durchzustehen. Ein kleines wärmendes Licht in der Dunkelheit…

Severus Snape, der Mann, mit all den Begabungen, wie gemacht für den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Falls er nicht vorher an seiner Schuld zerbrach.

Epilog:

Selten, ganz selten, nur dann wenn er sich in den Tiefen seiner Verzweiflung verlor. Dann, wenn er zermürbt war. Wenn er sich aus tiefster Seele jemand gewünscht hätte, der ihm Trost oder ein freundliches Wort schenken konnte. Dann, manchmal, rief er seinen Patronus. Inmitten all der Menschen in Hogwarts, für die er sein Leben riskierte, war er völlig allein.

Seine Erinnerung gab ihm die Kraft, wieder aufzustehen und weiterzukämpfen. 

Denn es war seine Schuld. Seine Schuld, dass er diese Freundschaft zerstört, seine Liebe verloren hatte. Seine Schuld, dass Harrys Eltern, das seine geliebte Lily hatte sterben müssen. Seine Schuld, dass er diese Erinnerung zu einer Lüge gemacht hatte. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. 

 

Anmerkung: Ein Patronus in der gleichen Form des Patronus einer anderen Person ist ein Beweis für echte Liebe. Lily Evans Patronus war gleichfalls eine Ricke 

(waidmännischer Begriff; Hirschkuh oder englisch: Doe)


End file.
